


Missing scene from 22nd August

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: How did Robert react when he saw Aaron in that hat? And what happened after they got home from the pub?





	Missing scene from 22nd August

“Come on we need to get going...what? What are you laughing at?” - asked Aaron as he stood in the middle of their bedroom, looking at his husband, who was currently leaning against the door frame, chuckling.

“Where did you find that?” - he asked pointing to the hat on Aaron's head.

“Erm...why?”

“Nothing... it's just... so 2000's.” – shrugged Robert, but he wasn't able to stop laughing. - “Did you get a haircut when I wasn't looking?”

“What? No!” - he said offended, as he crossed his hands over his chest.

“Are you sure?” - he asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

“Stop laughing Robert!” - said Aaron hitting his arm playfully.

“No, it's erm... it's kinda hot.” - he said while attempting to get closer.

“You're not funny.”

“No, I know.... you are.”

“Okay, I'm never gonna wear...”

“Oi stop, I was joking, come here.” - he said as he tried pulling him closer.

“What are you two doing?” - asked Liv looking at the pair of them. Robert hugged Aaron from behind, pulling him as close to his chest as he could, while neither of them could stop laughing. - “We don't have time for your gross married ...whatever it is you're doing.” - added Liv gesturing their way before she left them alone.

“You've heard the boss.” - smiled Aaron before he kissed Robert on the cheek.

“Aaron?” - called out Robert.

“Yeah?” - he answered turning back from the staircase.

“We're not finished here.”

“Oh, I know.” - he winked.

* * *

“I definitely won't drink anytime soon.” - said Aaron as they opened the front door.

“So, you're cancelling our movie night?” - asked Robert placing his keys on the table, still smiling. - “No, don't take it off.” - he said when he noticed Aaron's hat in his hands.

“I thought you didn't like it.” - he smirked.

“No, I said it was kinda hot.”

“Before you laughed in my face. It wasn't nice Robert.” - he said still smiling.

“Let me make it up to you.”

“Hmm.... and how would you like to do that?” - it was Aaron's way of flirting and Robert knew exactly how to handle it.

“Why don't you go upstairs, get on the bed, make yourself comfortable, while I make sure Liv finds something to eat when she gets home?”

“Okay.” - he grinned licking his lips – “Don't be too long... I might start without ya.” - he said raising his eyebrows before he disappeared upstairs.

“Don't you dare!” - shouted Robert, but he had a feeling he's gonna love the view either way.

It wasn't even five minutes later when he walked through their bedroom door. He imagined a lot of things that could be waiting for him on the other end of that door, but Aaron, on their bed.... wearing nothing, but that hat, slowly stroking himself? That wasn't one of them. He shut the door as fast as possible, then just stood there, staring. His mouth just a little open, before he bit his lips, taking in the scene.

“So...” - started Aaron as he opened his thighs a bit more. - “You're gonna join me.... “ - he didn't even have to finish the sentence, Robert was there, between his legs, kissing him with every force he got. Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert's waist, making it impossible for him to move. - “Off.” - he said trying to unbutton his shirt while Robert kept kissing him. - “Jeans too.” - mumbled Aaron flipping them over so he could straddle him. Robert couldn't stop the smile on his face, as he reached out to touch Aaron, only to get his hands battered away. He looked at him confused, as Aaron unbuckled his belt. - “Lift it.” - he commanded to get those trousers off him finally. - “You can't touch me now...”- he started looking at him as he successfully left him in his pants. - “I want this to last more than just 5 minutes.”

“That eager?” - teased Robert as he started stroking his arms. Aaron was still on top of him, not wanting to move. He started grinding down on him before he kissed his lips, his neck, his chest.... while he trailed his hands down his stomach until he reached the waistband of his pants.

“That eager?” - he asked back with a smug smile, while he hooked his thumb underneath the material. He knew it was driving Robert mad. He knew it without him trying to buckle his hips up, but that was a dead giveaway. - “Easy.” - he said still toying with him.

“Aaron.” - whined Robert.

“What?” - he asked softly as he cupped him through his boxers.

“Fuck.” - he hissed as he gripped Aaron's thighs. Aaron knew it will leave a mark, and the thought only made him harder.

“You want something? Come on Robert, I'm not a mindreader.” - he kept teasing.

“I think you could use your mouth for something way more useful.” - he barely said the words and Aaron was off him. He didn't go far, just rolled to the other end of the bed, to get the lube. Better have it now, then to have to stop later. He wasn't even surprised to find Robert's pants on the floor by the time he turned back to him.

“Open.” - said Aaron as he gently kicked Robert's thighs apart with his knees. They fell open so easily, Aaron had to chuckle a little.

“Come here.” - whispered Robert before Aaron let him pull him down for a kiss. It was deep, messy, and it looked like none of them was willing to come up for air, until Robert changed his mind and started to push Aaron down his body.... further from his lips.... and closer to his cock. Of course Aaron knew, Robert was always the impatient type. Not when he had to tease Aaron... he could do that for hours, but when he wanted something really bad... he had to get it as soon as possible. And right now, he wanted Aaron's mouth around him, there was nothing else he could think about.

Aaron didn't say a word, didn't try to tease him anymore, he knew he reached his limits. He simply gave him a slow lick, started from the base, while he kept eye contact with him. All... the... way. It was more erotic than anything Robert could think about, so he had to close his eyes before it all got too much. Truth is, he could've come right there and then, just from this one simple touch, and Aaron knew that.

“Look at me, Robert!” - said Aaron quietly, before he took his entire length into his mouth just in time for Robert to see.

“Oh fuck...” - he panted as he threw his head into the pillows, while his hands found Aaron's shoulders, then his head. He still wore that hat. That made Robert thrust upwards before he let out a growl, pulling Aaron up to kiss him.

“I'm not finished.” - said Aaron with a devilish grin.

“Neither am I.” - answered Robert flipping them back to their original position. Now he was on top again, and as he was grinding down on Aaron, still kissing him, he pulled the hat off him, placing it on his own head, backwards.

“Yeah, you really got this chav look now.” - he laughed.

“Laugh all you want I know it turns you on.” - he said as he reached for the lube. Aaron didn't notice this, because Robert's kisses were distracting enough, and to be honest, it did turn him on. Just to see him like this. To see the lust in his eyes, to feel the heat radiating from his body. In that moment, his life was perfect.

He wasn't even surprised when he felt Robert's finger circling around his rim. He ached to feel him inside, he tried to stop the whimpering moans, but he failed, and he knew Robert knew this. He knew it was payback for his earlier teasing. But before he could call him out on it, Robert gave him mercy, and pushed his finger inside, stretching him open.

“I... I want more.” - he panted, and it should've been be embarrassing how fast Robert could take him there, every time they were together, but he couldn't care less. Robert just knew him, he knew his body, and he knew exactly where to touch, how to lick, how hard to press, to get those beautiful moans out of him. The moans that turned him on even more. It was something they only ever experienced with each other. - “Robert.” - said Aaron and as soon as he heard it, Robert pulled his hand away, climbed back to Aaron, kissed him as he pushed inside. - “Wait.” - said Aaron out of breath. Robert looked at him, wondering if he'd done anything wrong, but the smile on Aaron's face soon convinced him - “Nothing's wrong, just... I need a minute.”

“Oh, am I that good?” - he asked with a cocky smile. Aaron didn't answer immediately, just kept looking at him, before he took a breath.

“Yeah.” - he said simply, blushing a bit.

“I love you.” - said Robert as he stroked his cheek before he buried his face into his shoulders. Two minutes later their heavy breathing filled the room, they were unable to slow it down. Deep down they knew it wasn't finished here anyway. It was only early evening, they had time.... for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Anna's drawing and it inspired me I guess. You have any prompts? Either about current or basically any past robron storylines? (Canon based only) 
> 
> Then you can send me an ask on tumblr ( susieskinner93) or shout at me on twitter ( @tardisgirl93)


End file.
